reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El ataque a Fort Mercer
El ataque a Fort Mercer es la última misión de la primera línea argumental de Red Dead Redemption y por lo tanto, es la última misión que transcurre en New Austin. El argumento de la misión, como su nombre lo dice, consiste en el asalto a Fort Mercer organizado por John y los personajes que lo ayudaron durante su estancia en New Austin, todo para sacar de su escondite y capturar a su excompañero Bill Williamson. Antecedentes Como represalia por haber detenido a Norman Deek y tras descubrir que John estaba con vida, Bill Williamson ordenó a algunos cuatreros iniciar un incendio en el rancho de los MacFarlane. Una vez que el incendio es detenido, Williamson ordena secuestrar a Bonnie MacFarlane para intercambiarla por Deek en Tumbleweed. El intento de asesinato es frustrado y esto finalmente convence al comisario Johnson para llevar a cabo el asalto a Fort Mercer. Pero antes John tuvo que completar todas las misiones y favores para Dickens, Irish y Seth para poder obtener el apoyo de cada uno y así iniciar el golpe con certeza. Resumen John Marston y su grupo conformado por el comisario Leigh Johnson, los diputados Eli y Jonah más Seth Briars, Irish, Nigel West Dickens y un hombre desconocido, tratan de capturar a Bill Williamson que esta escondido en Fort Mercer junto a su nueva banda. Nigel West Dickens ofrece una diligencia blindada, Seth Briars se logra infiltrar a la fortaleza y crea una distracción, Irish ofrece una Ametralladora Gatling, y Leigh Johnson y sus ayudantes proporcionan potencia de armas. Historia Inicio La misión empieza cuando en la cima de una pequeña colina aparece John Marston fumando. A continuación llegan Leigh Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Seth Briars, Irish, Nigel West Dickens y un hombre desconocido. West Dickens saca unos prismáticos y comienza a ver hacia la fortaleza notando que Seth Briars ya está dentro, a lo que John se los arrebata para verlo por si mismo ya que no era lo que esperaba pero Dickens confirma que no se preocupe que esa es la señal. ¡Ha llegado la hora de atacar! A continuación se ve una escena en donde la diligencia ya está lista con la Ametralladora Gatling y John sube a esconderse en la parte trasera mientras Dickens le confirma que le dará la señal cuando deba atacar. El ataque West Dickens se dirige a la puerta de Fort Mercer. Al entrar el estafador comienza su distracción y consigue engañar a la banda con su típico show presumiendo que viene con más de sus tónicos "milagrosos". Después de un par de frases trilladas brinda la señal dándole el toque a la diligencia, a lo que John aparece abriendo las puertas de la misma y disparando inmediatamente a todos los forajidos que ve con la Gatling mientras Dickens se esconde tras unos barriles. En búsqueda de Williamson Tras matar a todos con la gran arma; llegarán Leigh, Eli y Jonah, mientras Nigel West Dickens se lleva su diligencia retirándose luego de haber cumplido con su parte del trato. Ahora toca acompañar al comisario y sus ayudantes a la parte sur, allí iniciará otro tiroteo entre los forajidos y los hombres de la ley. Una vez terminado el tiroteo todos se reunen en la puerta donde el oficial comienza a llamar a Bill Williamson para que salga de donde este escondido. En ese momento regresa Nigel West Dickens desesperado y advirtiendo que se viene una gran orda de refuerzos para contratacar. En eso John se sube a la diligencia con la Gatling y con ayuda de Dickens toma una buena posición para contener a estos enemigos. El final Después de matar a todos los refuerzos, de la nada vemos entrar a Irish, llegando claramente tarde al encuentro. En eso Eli le afirma a John que Bill Williamson no está por ningún lado pero que Jonah encontró a un miembro de su banda vivo. Al interrogarlo confiesa que Williamson, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, partió hacia México en la mañana, es entoces cuando John deduce que se fue en busca de Javier Escuella, un ex compañero de ambos. Le preguntan que en a que parte de México se fue a refugiar y al no responder lo golpean hasta que revela que huyó a Chuparosa. Entonces en un golpe de humildad; Irish se ofrece a llevarlo ya que el conoce México. Después de conversar con Leigh Johnson y Nigel West Dickens sobre como es México, la misión termina con John Marston frente a las puertas de Fort Mercer. Descripción 'Objetivos de la misión' *Sube a bordo del carro de Nigel y entra en el fuerte. *Mata a los bandidos con la Gatling. *Lucha por hacerte con el fuerte. *Reagrúpate con tus aliados. *Dispara a los bandidos con la Gatling. 'Guía' 'Dialógos de la misión' Artículo Principal: El ataque a Fort Mercer/diálogos 'Nuevos Elementos Introducidos' *Disparar un arma montada *Disparar una Ametralladora Gatling Consejos *Si el jugador tiene problema con los carros con ametralladora, estos siempre tienen dinamita en la parte delantera solo basta disparar a las cajas y esplotarán. *Si estas escaso de munición puedes entrar en las habitaciones ya que siempre habrá cofres dentro. *A veces cuando los matones de Williamson atacan el fuerte si los matas con un Fusil Carcano (Con cheats) fracasarás la mision. Esto sólo se ha comprobado en la versión GOTY de Play Station 3. Curiosidades *Esta es la última vez en el juego que Leigh Johnson, Eli, Jonah y Seth hacen aparición. *Hay un diputado sin nombre visto en la cinemática y durante la batalla. Es el que se encuentra entre Marshal Johnson e Irish en la imagen de la parte superior de la página. *Esta es la única ocasión en todo el juego en la que West Dickens alguna vez sostiene o dispara un arma. Su pobre puntería con el revólver nos hace ver porque. *En misiones anteriores, Eli se refería a West Dickens generalmente como "Sr." u otros términos muy respetuosos, sin embargo, aquí simplemente lo llama el "tipo del aceite de serpiente", posiblemente debido a su estado de nerviosismo. *Hay una escena muy similar a esta misión en el Spaghetti Western, ¨Django¨, en la que el personaje principal y una pandilla con la que trabaja temporalmente asaltan una fortaleza de una manera similar a la de John y los demás, incluso utilizan una ametralladora escondida en el carro de una prostituta. Galería AsaltoFortMercer.jpg|John. AsaltoFortMercer2.jpg|El arribo. AsaltoFortMercer4.jpg|La señal de Seth. AsaltoFortMercer5.jpg|¨Pero no podemos dejarlo demasiado tiempo, o pronto se darán cuenta de lo raro que es y lo sacarán de las instalaciones o le cortarán la garganta y lo verán morir desangrándose. Pero por un minuto, los deleitará y divertirá. Ahí es cuando él nos hará entrar.¨ AsaltoFortMercer6.jpg|¿Khé? AsaltoFortMercer7.jpg|¨Williamson es un imbécil orgulloso.¨ AsaltoFortMercer9.jpg|John se esconde. AsaltoFortMercer11.jpg|La entrada. AsaltoFortMercer12.jpg|¨Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.¨ AsaltoFortMercer13.jpg|Caballo de Troya. AsaltoFortMercer14.jpg|La distracción. AsaltoFortMercer15.jpg|¨¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que la inmortalidad es posible.¨ AsaltoFortMercer16.jpg|¨Caballeros, les traigo la sabiduría del este.¨ AsaltoFortMercer17.jpg|El charlatán hace lo suyo. AsaltoFortMercer18.jpg|Ni se lo imaginan. AsaltoFortMercer19.jpg|Llegó la hora John. AsaltoFortMercer20.jpg|¡Qué cojones! AsaltoFortMercer22.jpg|¡Es una trampa! AsaltoFortMercer23.jpg|¡Todos a sus puestos! AsaltoFortMercer24.jpg|Say hello to my little friend! AsaltoFortMercer25.jpg|"Fuck a dang pig, them cocksucking sons-a-bitches escaped to the other side of the fort!" AsaltoFortMercer27.jpg|¨Williamson no aparece por ningún lado.¨ AsaltoFortMercer29.jpg|Dickens avisa de algo importante. AsaltoFortMercer30.jpg|Tenemos compañía caballeros. AsaltoFortMercer31.jpg|¨¡Oh por dios, debe haber miles de ellos!¨ AsaltoFortMercer33.jpg|¡Yo me encargo! ¡Dickens prepara ese carro! AsaltoFortMercer34.jpg|¨¡Marshall, tenemos a uno!¨ AsaltoFortMercer35.jpg|¨Dice que Bill se ha largado para México desde ayer por la mañana.¨ AsaltoFortMercer36.jpg|¨¡Javier Escuella! ¡Ha ido a ver a Javier Escuella!¨ AsaltoFortMercer39.jpg|"¿Chupa-puta-rosa?" ¡Vaya terrible lugar! AsaltoFortMercer40.jpg|¨Yo te puedo llevar, soy muy popular por allá. Tengo muchos amigos en el sur¨ AsaltoFortMercer41.jpg|Creo que es hora de partir a México. AsaltoFortMercer42.jpg|Fue un placer luchar con ustedes compañeros. AsaltoFortMercer43.jpg|¡Vaya día! Logros y trofeos Completar esta misión contribuye a los siguientes logros/trofeos: |puntos = 30 }} |puntos = 100 }} Video de la misión en:The Assault on Fort Mercer thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption